Lord of Chaos
Lord of Chaos is the sixth book in the main series of The Wheel of Time. It was published by Tor Books and was released on October 15, 1994. It is 1007 pages long. Plot Summary left|thumb|100px|LOC book cover Rand al'Thor rules Cairhien and Andor until he is captured by Aes Sedai loyal to Elaida, then freed by Aiel, Asha'man, and others led by Perrin Aybara. The rebel Aes Sedai of Salidar appoint Egwene al'Vere as their new Amyrlin, and she has their forces set off for Tar Valon. She also raises Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne Trakand to Aes Sedai and sends them to Ebou Dar to hunt for the Bowl of the Winds. Plot Developments * Rand al'Thor is ruling in both Caemlyn and Cairhien, Traveling back and forth between them. Mazrim Taim arrives, and Rand sets him in charge of his school for men who can channel, whom he names Asha'man; he has Davram Bashere organize the volunteers who cannot channel into an army. Rand is approached in Caemlyn by Aes Sedai emissaries from Salidar, accompanied by Min, and in Cairhien by emissaries from Elaida with an escort for honor headed by Gawyn Trakand and his Younglings. There are also Sea Folk ambassadors in both places. Alanna and Verin join the Caemlyn group with girls from the Two Rivers and Rand manages to alienate many who knew him as children. While visiting them, he is bonded without consent by Alanna, who finds she cannot use the bond to compel him. Egwene discovers her love toward Gawyn while spying in one of his dreams and later by encountering him in the city and secretly meeting in an inn. Gawyn believes that Rand al'Thor killed his mother and sows a special hatred toward Rand, but by loving Egwene he promises her that he won't hurt Rand. The Aes Sedai in Cairhien offer Rand chests full of gold and jewels thinking they can buy him. Egwene is summoned by the Salidar Aes Sedai, and Rand sends Mat and the Band, with Aviendha to fetch Elayne and return her to Caemlyn so she could be crowned as well as look after Egwene. Perrin and Loial arrive. Although he distances himself from Aviendha, he keeps Min close, not seeing her love for him. After one of the Caemlyn group of Aes Sedai is attacked supposedly by a group of Aiel, they blame Rand and become hostile just when 2 more Sisters arrive at Caemlyn turning the number of the sisters to thirteen. Terrorized and untrustful, Rand leaves for Cairhien with Min, Perrin and Loial. Shortly afterward, he and Min are captured by the Aes Sedai in Cairhien. They hide him in a chest; after he tries to escape and kills 2 Warders, they keep him there at all times, taking him out regularly to beat him. He develops claustrophobia, interacts more and more with Lews Therin, and becomes more firm in his emotional detachment and mistrust of Aes Sedai. Lews Therin helps him break the weavings of the Aes Sedai and the chest. When he breaks free, he inadvertently stills several of the Aes Sedai holding him captive. He later makes a number swear allegiance to him. * Mat Cauthon leads his personal army and many of Rand's forces downriver to Tear. He takes pity on an orphan boy named Olver, who accompanies them afterward. When Rand finds out that Egwene went to Salidar he sends Mat and the Band after her, into Altara, with Aviendha. He gives Mat orders to bring back Elayne to take both the Lion Throne and the Sun Throne, and to bring Egwene and Nynaeve, should they need it, and otherwise to protect them. Upon arriving and finding Egwene is Amyrlin, Mat has little to do. He sees that the other Aes Sedai aren't treating her with the proper respect, and makes a show of courtesing, for which Egwene is really glad. When Nynaeve and Elayne leave for Ebou Dar, Mat accompanies them, leaving most of the Band behind. Elayne insists on "testing" his ter'angreal without his permission, so when they arrive he stays with his soldiers in an inn. * Perrin Aybara, now Lord of the Two Rivers, leaves with a force of men because he believes Rand needs him. They arrive in Caemlyn and he and Rand catch up; shortly afterward, Rand leaves for Cairhien and takes Perrin with him. Faile's jealousy of Berelain is reawakened when they meet her in Cairhien. After Rand disappears, Perrin is instrumental in realizing what happened, and leads a force of Aiel, Mayeners, Cairhienin, and Aes Sedai to free him. Perrin finds himself sickened by the carnage of the ensuing battle. *Egwene al'Vere, an honorary Wise One apprentice, and recovering from Lanfear's attack, is summoned by the Hall of the Tower to become the Amyrlin Seat of the rebel Aes Sedai, and starts the long march to Tar Valon. Ebook format The Lord of Chaos ebook cover was created by Greg Manchess. It portrays the Battle of Dumai's Wells, including Asha'man and Aiel. The panoramic version also includes Loial (in the green coat), Perrin Aybara, and two wolves. Statistical Analysis :See also the full statistical analysis for this book. Lord of Chaos contains a prologue, 55 chapters, and an epilogue. There are 47 different POVs listed in this book. ---- 6